Stiles was adopted!
by Kylee1104
Summary: Stiles and Scott had a secret. Stiles was adopted. Stiles's biological father abused him until three years before the Kanima. Stiles's biological father and some of his friends escaped jail and are coming after him now. What will happen when he does find Stiles? Will the pack ever see their human member again? T cause of violence and I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**If you're wondering why Erica and Boyd aren't here its because Boyd and Erica were taken at the end of season 2.**

Stiles pov:

I was at Derek's loft with the rest of the pack for what we like to call 'Pack Night' where we all stay the night at one of our houses. We watch movies, prank each other, and play games the entire night and its literally the only thing that can get everyone to stop being negative and actually have fun as a family. We were currently playing hide and seek but modified so that it was fair. In this version, the werewolves would hide while me, Allison, and Lydia tried to find them but if we did find them, they would have to do something of our choosing. So far we have found all the wolves three times and were working on finding Derek and Peter, who were the only ones who hadn't been found again yet.

Lydia pointed to the spiral stairway and I nodded. Whenever we play we forget to check upstairs so it would be typical for the two of them to use it to their advantage.

We slowly walked upstairs with the wolves we have found following behind us and sure enough, when we reached the top of the stairway, Peter was sitting on his bed and Derek was sitting in a chair.

"Took you long enough. I was considering telling you where we are." Peter said.

"I'm getting bored of this. Can we play a different game like Four Corners: Werewolf Edition?" Isaac asked. We all reluctantly agreed and went downstairs. As we were deciding who the guesser would be out of me, Lydia, and Allison my phone went off. I looked at it to see that it was my dad. Although he didn't know about the supernatural, he knew about Pack Night and knew not to call or text unless it was an emergency since Pack Night was only once a month. I answered the call and was shocked to hear him sounding scared.

 _"Stiles. Do you want to stay at Pack Night with your friends or come to the station, something bad has happened and I need to know you'll be in safe hands."_ He said.

"What happened? Why do I need to choose?" I asked.

 _"Just tell me."_ He said.

"I'll stay at Pack Night. What happened dad?"

 _"Its your father. Apparently there was a prison riot and he escaped along with some of his friends."_ At this, me and Scott paled. Scott was the only person in the pack (unless you count my dad and Melissa) that knew I was adopted three years ago. Yes, Scott had been my best friend since kindergarten, but the sheriff wasn't my biological father. The Sheriff adopted me after my biological mom died and my biological father was sent to jail. The sheriff and Claudia had just been like parents to me my whole life. The pack other than Scott all looked at me in curiosity and shock (other than Lydia and Allison since they couldn't hear it.)

I started falling back and luckily Scott got a chair under me in time.

 _"Stiles, do you still want to stay at Pack Night?"_ My dad asked.

"Yeah. I'll be safe here." I breathed out.

 _"Do you want me to send a few cruisers to make sure?"_

"No. I'll be alright." I said.

 _"Okay. Call me if you need anything or change your mind."_

After my dad hung up, the panic attack began. I inhaled like a madman but no air would come. I could hear the others talking, but I couldn't hear them clearly although I did catch some of it.

"Does he have asthma?" Jackson asked.

"...Panic attack..." Scott said.

"...Calm down..." Lydia said.

"Stiles you need to calm down..." Scott said.

"...hold breath..." Lydia said.

Black dots were swarming my vision, and I still wasn't getting any air.

Suddenly there was a hand covering my nose and mouth, making it impossible to even try to breath. It stayed there for a few seconds before going away. My lungs filled with air and I quickly got my breathing back to normal again. I looked up to see a group of worried and confused looking pack members.

"You alright Stiles?" Lydia asked. I nodded although I was actually terrified.

"I don't think you are. You just had a panic attack

"Only Scott knows but only Isaac can relate to what I'm about to tell you." I said.

"Just tell us what caused the panic attack." Jackson said.

"My dad isn't my biological parent, neither was my mom. My biological mother died in a car accident when I was five. My biological father hated me and abused me to the point I was in the hospital on a weekly basis. It didn't matter whether he was drunk or not, he still was very abusive. The only times I felt even remotely safe were when I was at Scotts or at school, but even then he would sometimes drag me home just to beat me. The cops only found out three years ago when he decided to hurt me before I even got inside, my dad was driving by and saw what was going on. After my biological father was arrested my dad adopted me. I had known him my whole life and he was always like a father to me just like my moms were before they died. My biological father was supposed to have life in prison, but there was a prison riot and him and some of his buddies escaped. Now he might be coming after me since in all his trials he said the same thing, that it was my fault. His psychologists all say that if he were to ever get out, he would target me and only me." I said.

I let this set in their minds for a few seconds before a look of realization washed over them.

"He's gonna do anything and everything to get to you isn't he?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. I once visited him while he was in jail to figure out why and he had to be restrained by the officers or else he would break the glass that was separating us." I said, shuddering at the memories.

I saw them all get upset so I decided to try and cheer them up by using a prank I had waiting for Scott.

"Scott, can I talk to you outside for a second?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. I let him lead the way and when he opened the door I stood back as a bucket dumped green goop on him, causing everyone to laugh.

"This is why you were so strict about no one going on the balcony isn't it?" Scott asked.

"Yep." I said. We tried to have fun the rest of the night, but I knew we all had one question in the back of our minds. What will my biological father do if he found me?

 **What they don't know is, they are about to find out...**


	2. I have good news

**I'm so sorry! I'm such a horrible person! I shouldn't have left you for that long, I just have had writers block with this story and many others, therefore I haven't had any ideas. I'm going to try to get back to writing soon, and I know I shouldn't be asking anything of any of you because of how terrible I've been to you, but if you could give me ideas, it would speed up the process a lot. I cant write too much, as I want to get this done with tonight just so that you will either go to bed knowing that a story will be updated soon, or so that you can wake up to the good news of me updating soon. Also, I'm trying to figure out a schedule so that it will be easier for me to update and know which story should be my main priority. I hope you can forgive me, and I'll update soon.**


End file.
